User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - You are a Wizard, Harry
Bow down to your Ojou-sama, because it is time for a Daily Decklist Development featuring the Wizard deck! Wizards has quite the cult following in the community, and the players are always looking for news ways to abuse their ultimate trump card: The Grandfather Clock. But there is more to Wizards than just using that one spell as a win condition, because if there is one thing Wizards excell at doing, it is to abuse the usage of the spells that Magic World has available, not to mention that the Wizards themselves have a lot of useful abilities to ensure your victory. Let us dive in and take a look! Ah, look at all of you eager little buggers waiting to side with the Wizards and have them aide you with their magical qualities and wide array of spells. Well, the Wizards of Magic World are infact more than just Wizards, if you take a look at their designs you can see that most if not all Wizards look like some sort of servant you would find in your royal staff. So yeah, that is something to fuel that little ego of you Wizard mainers. Our buddy of choice is Andy. Andy is one of the stronger Wizards out there due to his ability to reduce the call cost of other Wizards by 1 gauge. This makes the most expensive and cost intensive Wizards cheap and easy to use without having to concerve a lot of gauge. A Size 2 variant of Andy is Genjuro Saki, which reduces the cast cost of all your spells by 1 gauge as well. Which makes most of your powerful spells free. Nice one is free, Magical Glue is free, Chillax is free, and so on. Qinus Axia with Andy is kinda dirty. These two create such a wonderful duo it is almost unfair how well they synergize with one another. Axia is free due to Andy, and thus you get the option to burn the opponent for 1 damage, easy as that. By utilizing Andy and 2 copies of Axia, and the Abra Cadabra spell card, you can essentially deal 8 damage to your opponent for the cost of 4 cards and 2 gauge, and speaking of Abra Cadabra, it is just a good final push card, enabling you to end the game if you have the proper setup. As for why we just have 1 copy of it and other cards, well... Mary Sue fixes that for us. This lovely (and slightly creepy) girl is there to snatch any spell we want once she enters the field. You dont actually need to actually use this girl for her offensive abilities, and just use her as if she was a spell to snatch any one copy of a spell you might need, and then call something over her. Like Dunkelheit and Licht. This wonderful duo costs 2 gauge to call and has 7/2/7 in stats, Double Attack, and the counter ability to discard a Wizard to not only buff him up to 10k offense, but also stop him from leaving the field, once per turn. This destructive Size 2 will be the clutch of many games... Along with the Size 3 Rafaga, which is even more insane! He starts out with the same stats as Dunkelheit and Licht, but he only has Double Attack if you have 3 or more different Wizards in the drop zone. But the fun does not stop there, because when you have 4 or more different Wizards, he becomes a 10/2/10! AND AFTER THAT, if you have 5 or more different Wizards, he also gains Shadow Dive, basicly. In the late game, this guy really punishes your opponent. He is basicly a Gojinmaru without soulguard. We also run Tempest Wing because the ability to just spam him and nuke the field is good. And his stats and Double Attack is good too. Eternal Ideal is the Impact Monster form of Mary Sue, which while not as good as it could have been, is a very good card to drop later in the game. The ability to get back any spell you have used is always welcome, and the option to draw is, as I have previously mentioned, bread and butter in Magic World. The most cheesy thing you can do is to get back Abra Cadabra to allow her to clinch the fight with her rainbow beam of doom~ We run a few copies of The Straight because he is a First Volume that activates upon being discarded and paying 1 life. Good stuff. Then we actually run both First and Second Volume, because they are a good pair of cards to give us the advantage we need. Magical Goodbye and Nice one! do not need explaining as usual. Then we run the 1-of techs because of Mary Sue. Happy Camper is good to counter stuff like Bal Burst Smasher, Shadow Dive based decks, Vanishing Death Hole and stuff like that. Forcing the opponent to attack into a 10/10 Rafaga and not getting anywhere...yeah, it is pretty fun. Nothing to It is a good spell to counter Size 3 based decks, or Abygale. Never Say Never can be fetched when you have a low hand to get back a lot of advantage. We also run Chillax to stop those "Can not be negated" cards, and get some more life back out of it. No-Brainer combined with our Double Attackers just spell DOOM for anything soul-based. Yamigedo is going to die. Kaizer Drum is going to die. Jackknife is going to die. Disgusting. Then we have the ultimate defense itself with the Great Spell, Special Elegant Amazing Wall, which sounds like something out of JoJo. If you have 6 or more Wizards in your drop (they do not need to be different), you can pay 3 gauge to make your opponent unable to touch you or your monsters for the turn...except by bouncing monsters, but anyway. This spell is costly, but played right, it can seal off so many games. And thanks to our magical secretary, the spell can cost as little as 2 gauge. And if you need to fetch it back, we are running the amazing item Gunrod Symphonion, which will primary be used to burn your opponent continously. So as you can see, Wizards are pretty terrifying! Saddly, all this power is hard to obtain as well... All the good Wizard stuff is spread out over multiple sets in the game, so if you are a veteran that has been stocking up on your Wizard stuff since the beginning: Good for you. New players will have a bit harder time because they do not even have access to enough monsters to fill out a deck at this point in time. Reality is cruel sometimes... Seeing dedicated Wizard players makes your Ojou-sama proud of you and gives her stength to continue fighting alongside you and your army of magical bishounen monsters. And it makes me proud as a deckbuilder to see people actually wanting to try expanding their horrizons with some of the more advanced decks in the game. Keep on practicing and buddyfighting until you are content with your decks, and I will make sure to bring you more content in the near future, which guest appearances like the ones from Suzuha today. Take care! Peace out~ Category:Blog posts